Calix
Summary Calix is a Theran Planeswalker created by the god of destiny Klothys as a being to carry out her will. When countless souls escaped the Underworld during the war of the gods Klothys dispatched countless Agents of Fate to stop these souls from seeking new life. However, for Elspeth's, a Planeswalker's soul, she needed something special, so Klothys weaved her masterpiece — the Agent of Fate called Calix. Created solely to carry out the will of Klothys, Calix headed off in pursuit of Elspeth in order to preserve that which should be. On her way to the exit of the Underworld, Elspeth clashed repeatedly with Calix, emerging victorious every time. After all, she was a seasoned warrior, and he was freshly made, but with each battle, Calix did a little better — he was learning his foe as he learned himself. Still, she defeated him one final time as she reached the exit where Heliod awaited her. When Elspeth managed to defeat Heliod, she was granted life by Erebos out of gratitude for her defeating Heliod, and planeswalked away. Calix's very being was in agony over the impossibility of his purpose, until he sparked and planeswalked after her for their destined confrontation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Calix, Destiny's Hand Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nyxborn, Planeswalker, Enchantment Creature, Agent of Fate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Magic (Proficient Green and White mana user), Weapon Mastery (Skilled needle and thread wielder), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Psychometry (Able to read events of the past by observing the threads of fate in a given location), BFR (Can Exile opponents to the Underworld with Klothys' threads of fate), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings), and Soul Manipulation (As a Nyxborn, Calix is a construct creature made entirely from mana, and thus lacks a soul) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Was created by Klothys with the sole purpose of fighting Elspeth Tirel and traded blows with her multiple times) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Elspeth on multiple occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: Klothys' needles and threads of destiny Intelligence: Above Average (Calix is a master tracker, able to use his power over the Threads of Fate to track people across the multiverse. In combat he possesses a high degree of skill in wielding Klothys' flying needles, though his general combat skill is average at best, lacking the experience of a seasoned veteran combatant like Elspeth which lead to his defeat on numerous occasions, though it has been noted that with each loss he became gradually more skilled, doing better and better as he learned in combat) Weaknesses: Due to being created with the sole purpose of tracking down and capturing Elspeth he has a very one-track mind to the point that failing to capture her causes his very existence pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Associated Spells:' **'Relentless Pursuit:' A Sorcery centered in green mana commonly used by Calix. Through the use of fate manipulation the user conjures a projection of a past location, allowing them to effectively track a specific target through the threads of fate, even if they are capable of planeswalking. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Hasbro Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thread Users Category:Needle Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 4